Alejate de mis pa
by isa96magica
Summary: ¿Confías en tus amigos? ¿Confías en la persona que amas? ¿Si confías en ellos crees que te perdonaran cualquier cosa que hagas? Rous tendrá que averiguar esas preguntas de la peor manera que jamás imaginaba


**Hola chicas este es un pequeño finc donde saldrá una amiga que tal vez conozcan Luna hermosa, este finc no tiene el motivo de ofenderla ni nada parecido solo lo hice porque por algún motivo le gusto**

* * *

Nunca me imaginé que esto me ocurriera a mí, ¿Por qué me sucede esto? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué el? La persona que más quiero ocasionándome un gran dolor ¿Por qué a mí?

Me encontraba en una casa sin saber la ubicación de esta ni el cómo llegue a ella solo sé que solo entraba a mi cuenta de Corazón de melón y alguien de alguna forma entro a mi habitación y con un trapo con un extraño olor tapo mi nariz, eso es lo último que recuerdo. Abrí mis ojos lentamente viendo solo la profunda oscuridad, el sentir de algo tapándome mi vista y el sonido de dos voces.

― ya despertó, es la hora

― te daré el gran honor de ser la primera

― Gracias

Aquellas voces las conocía muy bien pero no quería creerme lo que sospechaba aquellas personas no podrían ser, tal vez solo se parecen sus voces

― ¿Quiénes son? ― pregunte con algo de miedo

― aun no lo sabes ― dijo la mujer― te daremos una pista, es toda tuya ― dijo la mujer invitando a su compañero acercarse a su victima

Sentía como aquella persona me quitaría la venda de los ojos mientras pronunciaba las palabras

― eres muy tonta tabla de planchar

― ¿Castiel? ― dije casi quedándome sin voz por no creer lo que veía, pensaba que solo eran mis oídos los que me engañaron pero no es así Castiel y mi amiga Isabel estaba frente a mí

― ahora que no tienes dudas de quienes somos comenzaremos con tu castigo querida amiga Rous ― dijo Isabel con una voz escalofriante

― ¿Qué me aran? ― pregunto Rous con miedo

― no seas desesperada ya lo sabrás

Isabel y Castiel se fueron dejándome totalmente sola en una habitación sin ventanas solo había una mesa pegada a la pared con un tubo y yo me encontraba atada de todo el cuerpo sin poder moverme. ¿Debe ser una broma? Me decía a mí misma porque me negaba a creer lo que sucedía ya que como es posible que mi amiga y mi novio me hagan esto a mí, ¿será un sueño? De ser así quiero despertar pero un sueño no es, ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Siempre pensé que éramos buenas amigas con una buena relación, pensé que Castiel me quería como yo a él ¿Por qué hacen esto? Quiero saber la respuesta pero tengo mucho miedo de lo que suceda. Paso como una hora creo yo y por la puerta entraron con una gran sonrisa malvada, Castiel en su mano derecha tenía un bote con palos de hierro, tengo miedo de imaginarme lo que me aran

― ¿Qué me aran?

― buena pregunta ― dijo Isabel

―solo te diré que esta noche me divertiré ― dijo Castiel con una sonrisa malvada

Mientras Isabel me vigilaba Castiel comenzó a mover algunas cosas de un armario buscando algo, que al encontrar coloco a un lado de la mesa y lo encendió con fuego

― ¿Qué me aran? ― cada vez sentía más miedo

― Ya lo sabrás amiga mía

― todo listo Isabel – dijo Catiel dándole la mano a Isabel

― gracias Castiel puedes comenzar a moverla

Castiel comenzó a desatarme las manos pensando que tendría alguna oportunidad de escapar pero no fue así el con su fuerza no permitió que me moviera y ato nuevamente las manos cargándome para colocarme en aquella mesa colocándome de espaldas, sujetando mis manos y pies a la mesa

― dime ¿quieres saber lo que te aremos? ― Isabel tomo uno de los hierros que al final tenía la letra A

― ¿para qué es eso?

― alguna vez has visto como marcan al ganado sus dueños ― con una risa malvada le dio el palo de hierro a Castiel

Sabía lo que tenían planeado hacer por lo que nuevamente quería despertar de este sueño tan horrible pero no podía hacerlo esto que me estaba pasando es real, pero ¿Por qué me hacen esto?. Castiel alejo el hierro después de calentarlo y se fue acercando a mí, rompieron la blusa que traía puesta y en mi espalda

― Todo tuyo ― le da el hierro a Isabel

― lista o no esto es por lo que hiciste

Comencé a sentir aquel objeto caliente en mi piel, el cómo entraba, y el ardor que me causo y el dolor fue indescriptible, el objeto aún seguía en mi piel que para mí fue eterno tener solo uno

― qué lindo se te ve amiga

― es mi turno ― ahora era el turno de Castiel

La tortura siguió entre los dos cada vez que me veían sufrir, gritar y llorar ellos se reían disfrutando del dolor que me causaban. No sé cuánto tiempo paso solo sé que estoy viva pero sin fuerzas, llorando por el dolor pero más porque los causantes fueron personas que quería. Isabel se fue y Castiel se quedó para desatarme, una vez desatada me arme de valor

― ¿Por qué me hicieron esto? ― pregunte aun con lágrimas

― hiciste algo imperdonable para Isabel ― dijo Castiel totalmente serio

― ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

― Lo sabrás después

― eso que hice también fue imperdonable para ti

― ahora estoy del lado de Isabel, no importa si fue imperdonable para mi

― es decir que la quieres más a ella que a mí

― ella tiene mi control en estos momentos pero debo de admitir que es divertido verte sufrir

― Es decir no me quieres ― mi corazón se destrozó por completo

― Claro que te quiero tabla pero mi corazón le pertenece a Isabel en estos momentos así que disfrutare de tu sufrimiento

Castiel nuevamente volvió a atarme y se fue mientras yo sufría tanto por dentro como por fuera, aun puedo sentir las quemaduras en mi piel ardiendo intensamente. E tiempo paso e Isabel entro nuevamente con un recipiente hondo al cual le salía humo como si estuviera caliente

― no estas satisfecha con lo que hiciste

― digamos que necesito un poco más de sufrimiento de tu parte

― es verdad para mí tampoco fue suficiente ― dijo Castiel entrando a la habitación

―en ese caso sufre Rous

En aquel momento dejo caer el agua hirviendo en mi rostro, en ese instante cerré mis ojos y gritaba por el dolor, cuando pude abrirlos ahí se encontraban ambos como si estuvieran viendo una película en el cine, sonriendo los dos juntos divirtiéndose de mi dolor. Todo es oscuro ya no sé lo que paso pero mis ojos se abrieron y mis manos se encontraban desatadas al igual que mis pies sin rastro de Isabel ni Catiel pero en mi mano se encontraba una carta que decía

 **Carta**

Fue muy divertido verte como sufrías espero y aprendas la lección porque la próxima vez seré peor en cuanto a Castiel recuerda él está de mi lado ahora porque su corazón ahora es mío así que espero y disfrutes tu nuevo rostro porque me encanto.

Pd: si aun no sabes que fue lo que hisiste puedes ver tu espalda en el espejo del cuarto

 **Fin de la carta**

Mis piernas temblaban pero aun así camine al espejo viendo mi rostro de la parte derecha totalmente quemado e irreconocible, nuevamente mis lágrimas salieron y me gire para ver mi espalda la cual quemada pero con letras decía **ALEJATE DE MIS PA**


End file.
